Sedúceme, Taiga-chan
by xay-chan
Summary: Porque si había alguien en el mundo capaz de pararse como un igual ante Aomine Daiki, capaz de caminar a su lado, capaz de enfrentarle y derrotarle, tanto en el baloncesto como en el amor, ese era Kagami Taiga. Oneshot


¡Hola a todos! Estoy por aquí de nuevo y por primera vez con un oneshot (sip, un oneshot, no un drabble) de Kuroko no Basuke. Últimamente Naruto no me inspira nada, así que antes de dejar de escribir prefiero escribir sobre otras series. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre los personajes de Kuroko desde hace tiempo, al fin y al cabo es una serie en la que se puede leer mucho entre líneas, especialmente para una fan yaoi. Porque sí, este oneshot es YAOI y además contiene LEMON YAOI así que lean bajo su responsabilidad. Además, a pesar de una leve insinuación Aomine/Kuroko, la pareja principal son Kagami/Aomine, en ese orden, tal cual suena. No puedo evitarlo, me encanta escribir sobre parejas poco comunes, y si no son tan poco comunes al menos cambiar el orden en los roles de la pareja. La mayoría de fics y doujinshin que he leído sobre estos personajes eran, o en un trio con Kuroko, o Aomine/Kagami. Bueno, pues este no será así ;)

Tengo que advertir sobre:

Como ya he dicho, lemon yaoi.

Un más que posible OoC.

La acción se sitúa entre los capítulos 43 y 45 del anime (18 y 20 de Kuroko no Basuke 2). Si no has llegado hasta ahí viendo la serie hago spoilers muy gordos.

Además hago desaparecer a Alex de casa de Kagami y puede que la línea del tiempo (los días transcurridos entre una acción y otra) no se corresponda con la de la serie. Perdón por eso pero no tengo animo de volver a ver los capítulos para corregirlo.

Posibles y probables horrores ortográficos, perdón también por ello.

Creo que no se me escapa nada, así que sin más que decir les dejo con mi historia. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen.

.

**Sedúceme, Taiga-chan**

.

.

"Yo… he sido derrotado". Esas palabras se repetían sin cesar en la mente de Aomine Daiki. "Perdí". Y cuanto más se repetían, más sentía como poco a poco su luz, hasta ese día cegadora, se iba apagando. Era una nueva sensación para él, la derrota. Esa presión en el pecho, como si cada vez su corazón latiera menos; esa irritación en la garganta, que hacía cada vez más difícil respirar; ese peso en los párpados, que hacía imposible levantar la mirada del suelo.

Se adentraba sin poder evitarlo en ese pozo llamado _miseria_ y, una vez que se hundiera hasta el fondo, no habría forma de salir de él.

.

¿Por qué actúas como si todo estuviera perdido? – cuestionaba una voz ronca, haciéndole alzar la mirada – Esto apenas es el principio. Volvamos a jugar. Me encargaré de ti.

.

Y esas palabras, que sorprendieron al as de la Generación de los Milagros, se convirtieron en ese momento en una cuerda salvadora. Una cuerda que el no tardó en tomar.

.

Cierra la boca, idiota – contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la arrogancia de Kagami Taiga, el sorprendente novato del Seirin.

.

Y, finalmente, las palabras de Tetsu y su, por mucho tiempo postergado, choque de puños fueron el último empujón que le hacía falta para sacarle por completo de ese pozo y hacerle entender. "Antes o después todos experimentan la derrota, y aprenden de ella. Tetsu, Kagami… incluso Kise y Midorima. Seirin Gakuen, estoy deseando ver hasta dónde pueden llegar".

Aun así, a pesar de haber aceptado su derrota, a pesar de haberla superado, esa noche no pudo dormir. Las escenas del partido se repetían en su mente, una a una, a cámara lenta. Sentía el pecho apretado, sentía nauseas, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar y le dolía la cabeza. Sentía unas ganas incontenibles de volver a jugar al baloncesto, unas ganas que, victoria tras victoria, había ido perdiendo desde que se unió a la Generación de los Milagros. Y cuando al día siguiente, el siempre impredecible, Kuroko Tetsuya la pidió que le enseñara a lanzar, al fin abrió los ojos ante la verdad. No es que su luz se estuviera apagando, es que una nueva luz había nacido. Una luz tan brillante que eclipsaba a todas las demás a su alrededor.

Una luz llamada Kagami Taiga.

La evolución del pelirrojo era evidente, el hecho de que hubiera podido vencerle a él era una prueba contundente de ello. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía tan sorprendente. Era cuando mirabas a su alrededor cuando realmente te dabas cuenta de su auténtico poder.

Sus compañeros del Seirin, los equipos a los que se había enfrentado, los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros a los que había ganado… Kagami no solo mejoraba, hacía que cuantos lo veían jugar mejoraran también. No solo amaba el baloncesto, hacía que cuantos lo conocían lo amaran también, incluido el mismo que había estado a punto de odiar el deporte que tanto lo había cautivado de niño. Era una luz tan resplandeciente que como polillas los atraía a todos hacia ella, aun conociendo su terrible destino final.

Aomine fue la luz de Kuroko durante tres años, tres años en los que no habían conocido la derrota, cierto, pero en esos tres años lo único que Kuroko pudo hacer fue perfeccionar sus pases. Sin embargo, junto a Kagami en solo unos meses había mejorado su condición física y resistencia, había creado nuevos pases, había inventado un dribble imposible de parar, había evolucionado hasta el límite su desorientación, y ahora pretendía aprender a lanzar.

Y Aomine no podía dejar de sorprenderse, de irritarse, de admirarle, de envidiarle… Porque era increíble ver lo que Kagami podía lograr en sí mismo y en los demás, porque era vergonzoso no haber sido él quien lo lograra.

Estaba claro que Kagami Taiga tenía algo especial, la cuestión era averiguar el qué, y lo más importante, averiguar si tenía él mismo también ese algo.

Tenía que descubrirlo y para ello solo había una cosa que podía hacer. "Si quieres agua tienes que ir a la fuente", pensaba mientras una retorcida sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

.

.

Se retrasaba. ¿Por qué demonios se retrasaba? ¿No tenían un par de días de descanso antes de su partido contra Yosen? "Ese bakagami", pensaba Aomine apretando los dientes con coraje.

Sentado en las gradas de la desierta pista de Street Basket en la que había citado al pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza y la capucha de su chaqueta cubriendo su rostro, no podía dejar de arrepentirse un poco por lo que había hecho. Sin tener otra manera de contactar con Kagami y poco seguro de que este se presentara si sabía que la citación era suya, había _tomado prestado _el móvil de Kuroko cuando este fue al baño durante su entrenamiento de tiro de esa mañana y, haciéndose pasar por el peli azul, había citado a su luz en ese lugar con el pretexto de _mostrarle algo_. Había engañado a Kagami y utilizado a Tetsu. Si el último se enteraba ya podía prepararse para una de sus desapasionadas aunque interminables reprimendas.

"Bueno, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas", pensaba mientras se rascaba con desgana la cabeza.

.

Pasaban ya cuarentaicinco minutos de la hora acordada y Aomine, molesto por la impuntualidad del de Seirin, se disponía a irse cuando una conocida mancha roja apareció por una esquina llamando a gritos a su compañero de equipo, poco seguro de que este siguiera aun esperándole.

.

¡Kuroko! ¡Oe, Kuroko! – llamaba el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada.

.

En ese momento llamó su atención la figura de un hombre que, desde las altas gradas, saltaba con gracia a la pista y se acercaba hacia él.

.

¿Quién…? ¡Aomine! – exclamaba, sorprendido al reconocerle cuando este se bajó la capucha - ¡Teme! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Kuroko? – preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.

Tetsu no va a venir – anunciaba Aomine con su sonrisa torcida – Lo siento, Kagami, pero fui yo quien te mandó el mensaje.

¿Tú lo mandaste? – cuestionaba extrañado al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado – Ahh… De cualquier manera ya estoy aquí así que, ¿qué demonios quieres?

Juega contra mí – ordenó decidido mientras tomaba el balón que había dejado en el borde de la cancha – Un uno contra uno. Como vencedor en nuestro último encuentro no puedes negarme la revancha – sonreía confiado mientras le pasaba el balón.

.

Extrañado por la repentina petición, Kagami alternó varias veces la mirada entre el balón en sus manos y su interlocutor. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora al de Touou? ¿Tanto le había afectado perder? De cualquier manera no había forma de que pudiera jugar contra él en ese momento.

.

Lo siento – decía finalmente frunciendo el ceño – No tengo tiempo para juegos. Tengo un campeonato que ganar. – terminaba de decir, pasándole de nuevo la pelota a su dueño, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

.

Aomine, sorprendido al ver que el temperamental pelirrojo no aceptaba su desafío, solo pudo mirar incrédulo su espalda alejarse, hasta que, después de analizar de nuevo sus palabras, bajó la mirada y apretó el balón entre sus manos con fuerza.

.

Así que es eso… El ganador no tiene tiempo para el perdedor – susurraba con la voz ronca por la furia, haciendo que Kagami dejara de alejarse y se girara para mirarle - ¡¿Crees que por haberme vencido una vez ya eres mejor que yo, eh?! – estallaba lanzando con rabia el balón contra el suelo.

No hay una maldita manera… ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! – gritaba ahora el pelirrojo mientras ambos se acercaban hasta quedar cara a cara.

¡¿Y qué se supone entonces que significan esas palabras?! – decía enganchando por el cuello la camiseta del contrario.

¡Significan que tendría que estar entrenando para mi partido contra el tal Murasakibara y no jugando contra ti arriesgándome a tener una lesión! – aclaraba agarrando también la camiseta del moreno – Vuelve cuando haya ganado la Winter Cup – suspiraba después de unas segundos, ya más calmado, soltando su agarre – Te daré la paliza de tu vida – bromeaba ahora intentando disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

¡Para entonces me volveré loco! ¡Necesito entenderlo ahora! – decía chocando su frente contra la de Kagami y atravesándolo con su mirada.

.

Para Kagami la situación no podía ser más bizarra. El genio de la Generación de los Milagros, al que había considerado su rival, al que había admirado más que a cualquier otro y al que hacía unos días había vencido, la había citado con engaños, le había pedido que jugara contra él, le había increpado cuando se había negado, le había tirado de la camiseta arrastrándolo hasta él, y ahora le traspasaba con la mirada más desesperada, confusa y anhelante que alguna vez hubiera visto. ¡Era él el que no entendía nada! ¿Por qué esos ojos cristalizados? ¿Por qué esa respiración jadeante? ¿Por qué ese temblor en las manos? Ahora mismo él estaba tan o más confuso que el jugador de Touou.

.

Aomine – llamaba mientras apartaba las manos de este de su camiseta y daba un paso hacia atrás dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos – No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, y es verdad que ahora mismo no puedo jugar contra ti. – aclaraba suspirando – Mira, yo necesito descansar, ha estado todo el día entrenando, y tú necesitas relajarte. Ya he dicho que no puedo jugar pero… - se rascaba la cabeza pensando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería – Si… si quieres hablar… puedes venir a mi casa – Aomine le miraba ahora con unos ojos tan sorprendidos que Kagami se sonrojo, apartando la mirada cohibido – Es decir… no está muy lejos… Y decías que había algo que no entendías y… pues… - seguía titubeando rascándose ahora la cabeza compulsivamente, más al ver la falta de respuesta del otro.

.

Y es que Aomine estaba realmente sorprendido, sorprendido y en cierto modo conmovido. Sabía que no era una persona precisamente agradable, tal vez en el pasado había sido alegre, bromista y sociable, pero eso se había perdido en alguna parte entre la vanidad y la arrogancia, además en el caso de Kagami había sido decidida y premeditadamente desagradable. Le había engañado con el mensaje, le había gritado a la cara reclamándole un millón de sandeces que ni él mismo sabía de donde habían salido, y aun así aquel chico, que tampoco era conocido precisamente por su don de gentes, le escuchaba, le invitaba a su casa, intentaba ayudarle.

Puede que poco a poco estuviera descubriendo por sí mismo lo que le hacía tan especial.

.

¿Intentas seducirme, Taiga-chan? – bromeaba retorciendo una sonrisa que empeoró aún más el sonrojo del de Seirin.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ajo! – gritaba con una vena palpitando en su frente mientras se daba la vuelta comenzando a alejarse - ¡Olvídalo, baka! Para una cosa que me ofrezco a hacer por ti y tú…

¡Tranquilo, Taiga-chan! – sonreía mientras rodeaba con un brazo su cuello caminando junto a él – No he dicho que tu seducción no funcionara.

¡Teme! ¡Para ya con eso! – reclamaba sonrojado de nuevo mientras intentaba escapar del agarre del moreno - ¡Y deja de llamarme Taiga-chan!

Ya, ya. Vamos a tu casa. Pero antes pasamos a por unas cervezas.

.

.

Lo que iban a ser unas simples cervezas terminaron siendo unas cervezas acompañadas con cena, palomitas, película de risa y una llamada a casa de Aomine anunciando que se quedaría en casa de un amigo a dormir. Ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo habían terminado en aquella situación pero ahora resultaba que, cuando no intentaban derrotar el uno al otro en la cancha de baloncesto, se llevaban muy bien. Música, películas, videojuegos, sentido del humor, mangas, incluso su gusto en idols de grandes pechos era similar, como habían podido comprobar después de que el moreno encontrara la colección de Kagami debajo de su cama.

Tampoco es que antes hubieran intentado conocerse, les bastaba con saber las habilidades del otro. Pero ahora que lo estaban haciendo no podían dejar de notar como una especie de conexión se formaba entre ellos.

Aomine ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué la había citado en la cancha en primer lugar, solo sabía que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, que la cerveza comenzaba a provocarle un agradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y que las horas pasadas con Kagami eran las más felices que había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kagami también empezaba a sentirse mareado. Al ser menor de edad eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había tenido oportunidad de probar el alcohol y, ahora que lo estaba haciendo en cantidad y mientras se divertía, estaba empezando a gustarle la sensación de adormecimiento que provocaba en su cerebro. En algún lugar de este aun recordaba que en dos días tenía un importante partido del que dependía su oportunidad para hacerse con la Winter Cup, que a la mañana siguiente tendría un extenuante entrenamiento con Alex, y que el hombre junto al que estaba sentado era su enemigo, con el que tendría que enfrentarse antes o después. Pero en ese momento todo eso carecía de importancia.

Ahora todo cuanto importaba era el hombre junto a él, lo agradable de su compañía, y el vuelco en su estómago cada vez que este le acariciaba la cabeza despeinándole, o le pasaba el brazo por el cuello, o apoyaba du cabeza en su hombro. Cada vez que esto pasaba notaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se quedaba sin respiración por un segundo. Y pasaba muy seguido, demasiado para no ser intencionado. Por lo tanto la pregunta era, ¿Aomine lo hacía a propósito para reírse de sus exageradas reacciones, o por algo más? Y ese posible algo le asustaba terriblemente.

No podía negar que la compañía de Aomine le agradaba, sentía una comodidad a su lado que nunca había sentido con ninguna chica, le gustaba ser su centro de atención incluso desde antes de conocerle de modo más personal, hasta podía llegar a admitir (con mucha vergüenza) que lo consideraba atractivo aun siendo un hombre. Podía aceptar todo eso pero, ¿qué pensaba Aomine? ¿Le atraía el del mismo modo? ¿Cómo afectarían sus sentimientos en sus futuros enfrentamientos? ¿Estaba pensando de más? "Sí, Taiga, estás pensando de más", se decía. No había forma de que lo que estaba creyendo sentir fuera real. Era simplemente el efecto del alcohol en su organismo combinado con la sorpresa de tener aficiones similares y de ser capaces de llevarse bien fuera del campo de juego.

Ya más tranquilo con sus conclusiones, Kagami comenzaba a ponerle atención a la segunda película de la noche cuando sintió la cabeza del moreno apoyarse sobre sus piernas, provocándole de nuevo aquel agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

.

¡Ey! – se decidió a decir después de tragar saliva pesadamente – Si vas a dormirte ve al cuarto de invitados.

No me estoy durmiendo, solo me ponía cómodo. ¿Te molesta, Taiga-chan? – preguntaba mirándole intensamente a los ojos y sonriendo ante el sonrojo del contrario.

Pues sí, me molesta. Ahí tienes un cojín, seguro que es más cómodo que mi pierna – decía molesto ya seguro de que todo lo que quería el otro con su contacto era reírse de sus reacciones - ¡Y deja de llamarme Taiga-chan! Has estado llamándome así desde que dijiste… - Kagami se detuvo. tragando turbado al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando sus palabras.

¿Dije qué, Kagami? – preguntaba en un susurro mientras se incorporaba quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo que bajó la vista inmediatamente, confundido y con sus mejillas ardiendo.

.

Aomine no podía creer su suerte. Había estado provocando deliberadamente al pelirrojo durante toda la noche, más exactamente desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Kagami le atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho. No tenía ningún problema con que fuera un hombre. Ya en el pasado se había descubierto dirigiéndole Tetsu más de una mirada que poco tenían que ver con el cariño o la amistad. Tampoco le interesaba pensar en el futuro y en las consecuencias que podría traer lo que estaba por hacer. Él vivía en el momento, lo demás ya vendría a su debido tiempo.

Lo único que le había hecho contenerse era el miedo de espantar a Kagami, de haber interpretado mal sus reacciones y arruinar esa conexión especial que acababan de crear. Pero con ese último comentario el diez de Seirin había dejado claro que sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes de los propios. Él también lo deseaba y el chico prodigio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

.

Dije: ¿Intentas seducirme, Taiga-chan? – susurraba a su oído provocando temblores por todo su cuerpo – Y también… - siguió diciendo al ver la falta de respuesta del otro - … que no había dicho que tu seducción no funcionara – terminó sentándose a horcajadas de manera provocativa sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

.

Kagami inmediatamente alzó la vista, incapaz de creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera real. La sonrisa que le dirigía Aomine estaba a punto de derribar todas las barreras de su escepticismo, pero aun así se negaba a seguirle el juego al moreno para que al final todo resultara ser simplemente otra de sus bromas.

.

¿Intentas seducirme, Taiga-chan? – volvió a preguntar juntando sus frentes como hiciera esa misma tarde, intentando obtener al fin una respuesta del de Seirin – Porque yo quiero que me seduzcas – terminaba de decir mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del contrario.

.

Esa última frase, ese último roce, fue todo cuanto Kagami necesitó para mandar al diablo su sentido común y abalanzarse sobre los entreabiertos labios de Aomine con un hambre que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Automáticamente, su brazo izquierdo se enredó en la trabajada cintura contraria y su mano derecha en su nuca. No iba a dejarle escapar. Le había costado decidirse pero desde que sus labios se encontraron supo que no había vuelta atrás. Tomaría todo cuanto el otro estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Por su parte Aomine tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar al dulce contacto entre sus bocas en caso de que Kagami se arrepintiera, por lo que sus brazos habían rodeado inmediatamente el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras que sus labios atrapaban en labio inferior del contrario, succionando con fuerza. El gemido que esta acción provocó en Kagami hizo que su lengua al fin pudiera adentrarse en su boca, donde una caliente y ansiosa batalla tuvo lugar.

Sus labios estaban demasiado apretados para que resultara cómodo, sus dientes chocaban constantemente, y , entre roce y roce de sus lenguas, gemidos tanto de placer como de dolor escapaban de sus gargantas. Seguramente sería el beso más torpe de la historia pero nada podía aplacar sus ganas y, tanto el uno como el otro, buscaban dominar al contrario a toda costa. Hasta que, después de un par de minutos, con un fuerte mordisco al labio inferior del pelirrojo, Aomine puso fin a esa batalla sin sentido.

.

Ey, bakagami – llamaba mientras que con su pulgar recogía la saliva que había escapado de sus labios para, inmediatamente después, lamerla en lo que a Kagami le pareció el gesto más erótico que había contemplado en su vida – Déjame lo de los besos a mí, está claro que eres pésimo en ello – susurraba sobre los labios contrarios con una de sus características sonrisas.

¡¿Ah?! Cállate, baka. Está claro que si no lo hago bien es porque no me dejas – reclamaba empujándole en el pecho, enfadado, intentando quitárselo de encima – Además, no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a dejar que seas tú el que mande – dejaba claro pensando que si cedía aunque fuera por un momento la virginidad de su trasero peligraba, y esa era una línea que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar, al menos de momento.

Ja, ja, ja, ja , ja – reía el moreno levantándose al fin de las piernas del contrario – Piensas demasiado, Taiga-chan – decía mientras comenzaba a alzar poco a poco el bajo de su camiseta – No te asustes. He dicho que dejaré que me seduzcas, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer – terminaba lanzando lejos su camiseta y mostrando su trabajado torso a un sorprendido y excitadísimo Kagami – Tú estás arriba, pero déjame llevar el ritmo a mi… - sentándose ahora a su lado en el sofá le pasó un brazo por el cuello - … te aseguro que lo disfrutarás – e inmediatamente tomo posesión de los labios de su, ahora más relajada y receptiva, pareja. Y este no pudo más que darle la razón.

.

Si el anterior beso había sido torpe y ansioso, el que ahora compartían destilaba deseo y sensualidad a cada roce. Aomine paseaba su lengua lentamente y con maestría desde la comisura de los labios de Kagami, pasando por su jugoso labio inferior, hasta la sensible zona en el interior de su labio superior, provocando en él unas deliciosas cosquillas que lo hicieron jadear en anticipación. Continuó adentrando su lengua rozando únicamente su punta con la contraria una, dos, tres veces, hasta que Kagami no pudo más y se decidió a atacar la boca contraria, momento que Aomine aprovecho para enredar ambas lenguas durante un caliente segundo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Kagami ahora entendía por qué el otro había dicho que era pésimo besando. No era realmente que él fuera pésimo, si no que Aomine era un auténtico experto. Lo provocaba, le incitaba a que buscara más solamente para dejarle con las ganas un segundo antes de volver a atacar dejándole sin aliento. Era un talento muy apreciable pero solamente el imaginar a cuantos otros habría besado para lograr tal maestría lo incomodaba como el infierno.

Aomine puso fin al beso, aprovechando su distancia para despojar al pelirrojo de su camiseta justo antes de posar sus labios en su cuello, succionando con fuerza arrebatándole a su pareja un gruñido satisfecho. Labios, dientes y lengua se apropiaban ahora del cuello y los hombros de pelirrojo, mientras que sus manos se paseaban ahora libremente por todo su trabajado torso, provocando que un suspiro tras otro escapara de sus labios. Y Aomine disfrutaba enormemente de la situación, calentándose con cada suspiro y gemido que provocaba, pero aún faltaba algo más para que todo fuera perfecto. Deslizando los labios desde la clavícula por el cuello y la mandíbula hasta la oreja del menor, atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes justo antes de susurrar directamente a su oído.

.

Tócame, Kagami – guiando sus manos hasta su cuerpo, aprovechó para soltar la cremallera de sus pantalones, liberando si hinchado miembro de parte de la presión que comenzaba a ser dolorosa.

.

Las manos de Kagami se paseaban ahora sin control por el cuerpo de Aomine, buscando sin cesar los sitios que hacían al moreno suspirar y, sorprendiendo agradablemente a este, encontrándolos con asombrosa facilidad. El movimiento en las caderas de Kagami la alertó de que este aún se encontraba con su miembro completamente aprisionado en unos demasiado ajustados vaqueros, así que procedió a hacer con ellos lo mismo que había hecho con los propios, pero una vez que la bragueta abierta le permitió distinguir mejor el estado de su erección supo que no sería suficiente. Así que, levantándose de su asiento y forzando al otro a que se parara, se deshizo de los pantalones de ambos.

.

Vamos a…

.

Los labios de Kagami le impidieron decir una palabra más, justo después de que sus brazos le atrajeran en un apretado abrazo que le dejó sin aire por un segundo. Pero Kagami no había podido contenerse. En el momento en que se deshizo de sus pantalones y se alzó, irguiéndose semidesnudo con ese bronceado e increíblemente trabajado cuerpo, supo que jamás había visto ni vería algo tan hermoso como Aomine Daiki. Sus brazos reaccionaron antes que su cerebro y sus labios los siguieron sin dudar. El moreno, sorprendido por la intensidad del abrazo, por su carga emocional, seguía sin reaccionar, pero cuando las manos de Kagami se deslizaron aferrándose con desesperación a su trasero y provocando un ardiente roce entre ambas erecciones aun sobre la tela, supo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Necesitaba a Kagami, lo necesitaba ya.

.

Kagami… - comenzó a decir rompiendo el beso, haciendo que los labios del desatado joven se dirigieran ahora a su cuello, impidiéndole pensar con claridad - … vamos… ¡Oh, joder! – jadeaba ante un nuevo roce de su erecciones – Vamos a la cama.

.

Ante estas palabras mágicas, Kagami al fin se separó de su cuerpo y, durante un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron con una intensidad que solamente habían visto en los momentos más apasionados de sus enfrentamientos. Kagami entonces señalo con su mano en dirección a su habitación, cediéndole el paso al mayor.

.

Tu primero – ofreció.

.

Pero cuando el moreno pasó frente a él este, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez desde atrás. Aomine, entre jadeos y con andar errático, guiaba el camino hasta la habitación mientras las manos de Kagami recorrían su pecho, deteniéndose por momentos en sus sensibles pezones, al tiempo que sus dientes y labios marcaban cada centímetro de morena espalda a su alcance.

Acababan de cruzar la puerta de la habitación cuando Kagami, en el arrebato más impúdico de su vida, adentró su mano en el bóxer y comenzó a masturbar la erección del moreno al mismo tiempo que frotaba la propia con fuerza contra su trasero.

.

Mierda.

.

En un rápido movimiento, más propio de la cancha de baloncesto que de un encuentro con su amante, Aomine se escabulló del agarre del pelirrojo, al tiempo que arrancaba los bóxers de ambos y empujaba a Kagami sobre la cama. Cuando este se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba completamente desnudo, tendido en el centro de su gran cama con Aomine montado sobre él frotando con delirio ambas erecciones, ahora directamente piel contra piel.

.

¡Dios! – gritó sin poder contenerse - ¡Oh! Dios.

.

Abrumado por el placer cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello libre para que Aomine lo recorriera a placer, dejando en él marcas delatoras que seguramente más tarde le costarían una reprimenda. Kagami apretaba los dientes con fuerza, intentando reprimir los escandalosos gemidos que de otro modo no podría detener, hasta que unos dedos calientes y húmedos recorrieron sus labios.

.

Lámelos – ordenó un jadeante Aomine taladrándole con una ardiente mirada.

.

Sin intención alguna de negarse, abrió finalmente la boca, dejando que tres finos y largos dígitos se adentraran en ella. Los recorrió con la lengua, desde la punta hasta la base, impregnándolos con su saliva, dejando pequeños mordiscos en ellos, rozando la sensible zona donde se unían. Los succionaba con fascinación, de arriba abajo, cuando de repente desaparecieron siendo inmediatamente sustituidos por una ya familiar lengua.

Con un áspero gruñido, las manos de Kagami se enterraron entre los cortos cabellos azulados, tirando levemente de ellos provocando escalofríos en el moreno cuerpo. Un brusco mordisco a su labio inferior y un sobresaltado jadeo pusieron fin al ardiente beso. El cuerpo de Aomine se alzó, separándose del pelirrojo y el movimiento de sus caderas se detuvo. Y cuando Kagami abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre sus codos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había hecho que el genio se detuviera, la visión que encontró ante él quedó grabada a fuego en sus ojos.

Sosteniéndose con un tembloroso brazo apoyado en su pecho, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y los ojos cerrados, Aomine Daiki, el as de la increíble Generación de los Milagros, se estaba auto penetrando, preparando él mismo su cuerpo para aceptar dentro de él a un novato que apenas si podía comparársele en ningún sentido.

Conmovido y enormemente agradecido por la entrega absoluta del moreno, Kagami acarició con ternura su rostro, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran en una tácita declaración sin palabras, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de su pareja, intentando así reducir el dolor de su acción. Después de unos minutos, Aomine fue capaz de aceptar en su interior sin excesiva incomodidad los tres dedos, así que, apartando la mana de Kagami de su miembro casi al límite, y tomando la erección del contrario, la dirigió hacia su entrada y, lentamente, pero sin detenerse ni un segundo, fue aceptándolo en su interior hasta enterrarlo por completo dentro de sí.

Kagami creyó quedarse ciego ante la abrumadora sensación. La presión que la entrada de Aomine ejercía sobre su miembro era tal que resultaba dolorosa, pero era un dolor tan placentero que lo aceptaría una y mil veces. Sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a empujar con las caderas.

.

¡Baka! – grito en ese momento un Aomine al borde de las lágrimas, descargando su puño contra el pecho del pelirrojo - ¡Que esto duele, joder! Estate quieto un segundo – ordenaba atravesándole con una mirada asesina.

Cla-claro… Lo siento – se disculpaba Kagami.

.

Había estado tan concentrado en su propio placer que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo mucho que tendría que estar doliéndole. Decidido a compensar su error, atrapó los labios de Aomine en un lento y sensual beso, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y cintura, intentando calmarle. Cuando este se sintió lo suficientemente relajado, él mismo comenzó a moverse. Primero con pequeños movimientos de cadera y, cuando estos no fueron suficientes, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que, lentamente, el miembro de Kagami entrara y saliera de su interior.

Era una sensación extraña, el sentir como una parte de un cuerpo ajeno se adentraba en el propio, y al principio había dolido como el infierno. Pero cuanto más se movía, cuanto más rozaba ese miembro con sus paredes internas, más le gustaba, más quería. El dolor poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en placer, un placer que, por los gemidos que dejaba escapar, Kagami también compartía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, Aomine contemplo al pelirrojo por primera vez desde que le había penetrado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar los constantes gemidos, sus manos crispadas sujetando las sabanas, sus mejillas sonrosadas con calor, su cuerpo entero perlado por el sudor. Era una obra de arte. "Mi obra de arte", pensó posesivo el de Touou, inclinándose hasta alcanzar los labios del menor que le respondió con ganas, aferrándose a su espalda.

.

Taiga-chan – suspiró, apoyando su frente en la contraria en un gesto que ya se había convertido en hábito – Muévete. Fóllame, Taiga.

.

Un gruñido hambriento escapó de los labios de este al oír su nombre pronunciado con deseo por la ronca voz contraria, por primera vez si el odioso chan detrás, e inmediatamente se concentró en satisfacer la petición del mayor. Flexionando sus rodillas y apretando en sus puños los glúteos del de pelo azulado, Kagami comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo que los volvió locos a ambos. Aomine inclinó de nuevo su cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de su pareja con los propios, sintiendo cómo el dolor había desaparecido prácticamente por completo. Las manos de Kagami se movieron hasta la cintura del moreno, ayudándole a saltar con más velocidad. Aomine apoyó las manos en las rodillas del menor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, liberando los gemidos que inundaban su garganta. Y fue este nuevo ángulo en su movimiento el que provocó que, aun sin proponérselo, Kagami diera con el lugar en su interior que hacía a Aomine retorcerse de placer.

.

¡Joder! ¿Qué…! Argmm… - gritaba sin poder contenerse – Otra vez, Taiga. ¡Más!

¡Demonios!

.

Incapaz de moverse como quería en esa posición, Kagami se incorporó abrazando al mayor y empujándolo hacia atrás con el mismo movimiento, quedando él ahora sobre el moreno. Robó un rápido beso de los ya hinchados labios y se irguió, comenzando a penetrarle con embestidas rápidas y profundas.

.

¡Sí! Sí, mierda – gritaba constantemente Aomine ahora que el pelirrojo podía golpear ese punto en su interior con facilidad.

.

Viendo que no podría aguantar mucho más, Kagami comenzó a masturbar el descuidado miembro del moreno al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. La erección en su mano estaba dura como una roca e increíblemente mojada. La respiración de Aomine se cortaba por momentos y sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia.

.

Ya… ya voy a… - intentaba anunciar un segundo antes de que su espalda se arqueara y un chorro de semen inundara tanto la mano contraria como su tembloroso pecho.

.

Por su parte Kagami sabía que no tardaría en seguirle. Su pelo estaba empapado en sudor, sus manos se aferraban a la cintura contraria y sus caderas aceleraban su ritmo mientras que las contracciones en el interior de Aomine provocaban lo inevitable.

.

Dios, yo… ¡Daiki! – gritó diciendo por primera vez el nombre de su pareja mientras se corría en su interior.

.

Incapaz de sostenerse un segundo más, se derrumbó sobre Aomine quien se estiraba completamente sobre la cama intentando regular su respiración. Cuando al fin recuperó el aliento, Kagami se levantó de encima del moreno, saliendo de su interior y tumbándose boca arriba junto a él.

.

Eso ha sido… Eso ha sido…

Ya – contestó Aomine viendo que el otro era incapaz de poner en palabras lo que él simplemente llamaría _el mejor polvo de la historia de la humanidad _– Bueno, todos sabemos que soy un prodigio – bromeaba con una sonrisa torcida provocando que Kagami le mirara con el ceño fruncido por atribuirse todo el mérito – Tranquilo, Taiga-chan – decía mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del menor – Cuando quieras puedes devolverme el favor.

.

.

El entrenamiento con Kuroko había terminado. No es que de repente este fuera a convertirse en un anotador infalible, pero al menos no se quedaría bloqueado cuando no tuviera a nadie a quien pasarle el balón. "Akashi tendrá que responder sobre eso tarde o temprano", pensaba Aomine sabiendo que su antiguo capitán fue quien le enseño ese estilo de baloncesto a Kuroko.

Justo después de expresarle un agradecimiento, que él creía del todo inmerecido, Kuroko recibió un mensaje. Estaba leyéndolo cuando algo llamó la atención de Aomine.

.

Oe, Tetsu. ¿Por qué llevas un cascabel en el móvil?

¿Esto? – preguntó extrañado el especialista en pases – Kagami-kun insistió en ponérselo ayer. Dijo que era para que supiera donde estaba en todo momento y que nadie pudiera tomarlo sin mi permiso.

¿Eh? Pgff, ja, ja, ja, ja – estalló en carcajadas el moreno ante la atónita mirada de Kuroko y Momoi.

.

"Bakagami, ¿para que querría ahora tomar el móvil de Tetsu si tú mismo me diste tu número?". Sin duda era idiota. "Mi idiota Taiga-chan".

Ahora lo entendía, sin necesidad de palabras, sin tener que jugar contra él. Entendía por qué había pensado que tenía algo que lo hacía especial. Es que _era especial_. No en el sentido de que mejorara increíblemente rápido e hiciera mejorar a todos a su alrededor, ni en el sentido de que su luz fuera tan fuerte que opacara a todos a su alrededor, ni ninguna de las sandeces que había pensado con el juicio nublado por su derrota. Es que ere especial para él, para Aomine, solo para él. Era a él a quien su luz deslumbraba, era a él a quien atraía sin remedio, solo a él.

Porque si había alguien en el mundo capaz de pararse como un igual ante Aomine Daiki, capaz de caminar a su lado, capaz de enfrentarle y derrotarle, tanto en el baloncesto como en el amor, ese era Kagami Taiga.

.

Tengo que irme. La próxima vez que nos veamos seremos oponentes – decía despidiéndose de Kuroko – Será mejor que no pierdas, Tetsu.

.

"Será mejor que no pierdas, Taiga".

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que este ha sido el lemon más largo y explicito que he escrito en mi vida. ¡Y me ha costado horrores! Mi intención en este oneshot ha sido describir completamente y lo más fielmente posible una primera relación sexual entre una pareja, primer beso, primer magreo, primera vez, y primer orgasmo incluidos. Desgraciadamente al intentar escribir los primeros pensamientos y reacciones post-coito la cosa me supero. Demasiado para mí, así que he salido de esa escena con uno de mis cortes brusco-humorísticos. Espero que aun así os guste. Ya había aclarado en un principio cuales iban a ser los roles de los personajes. Sinceramente, no veo a ninguno de estos dos como uke dispuesto peeero como adoraba, amaba, me fascinaba la idea de ellos juntos me las he apañado para que un vicioso Aomine se entregara a Kagami en bandeja de plata (bien por mí!). No he querido ahondar más en los sentimientos de los personajes y demás porque puede que en algún momento me anime a escribir una continuación (eso se verá según como valla evolucionando la serie) así que de momento hasta aquí se queda. Comentarios, críticas, consejos, amenazas… como siempre son bienvenidos y se agradecen de corazón. Besos.

**Xay-chan**

.


End file.
